Stay
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: This is a songfic based off of Maday Parade's song Stay. Ryuken Ishida and Isshin, used to date, Isshin also liked Masaki, Ryuken found somebody as well. There writting each other letters of their life.


Okay... so those of you who read this story before know that it's different in the format... I had a blond moment. I had the lyrics to the song in the actual fic, and I didn't really pay any mind to it. Well earlier today I got a helpful pm informing me that I was not allowed to do this... oopy! I hope you will still enjoy this, I will also fix _You Be The Anchor_.

* * *

Hey, I'm here again! Yeah, it's another Bleach fic, but this one is about Isshin and Ryuken! This is a song fic, but Isshin and Ryuken are sending letters to each other about their lives not dating each other**.** Talking is normal... Letters are normal... _Isshin's thoughts are italic._ This songfic is based on _Mayday Parade's, Stay._ Please, read & review!

* * *

"Please, just give me some time…"  
"No. I can't-I don't ever want to see you again."  
"I was wrong! I'm so sorry, Ryuken. You know I love you more!"  
"I know that you don't. Have fun with Masaki-chan."  
"Ryuken..."

Ryuken, I need some time to figure things out. In reality, I know that I will never have it completely figured out. All the love in my heart belongs to both of you, but I don't know who has more. I need you to believe that I don't want to do this to you, I just can't have both of you. I love you, but I also love Masaki. It's not fair to either of you. I'm not trying to be egotistical, I swear it, I just feel like everything in my world is exploding right in my face. Please understand.  
Love,  
Me

Kurosaki, I can't give you all the time in the world but I feel like I've been used and thrown away. I don't want you anymore. Take up Masaki-chans offer, it's more sensible than what we have going on right now. I couldn't care less about your own, stupid, problems. Move on, I have.  
From,  
Ryuken Ishida

Ryuken, I can't stand it when you're like this! I know you. I know you're shutting me out because of the way you're adressing me. I can't marry her when I still love you.  
Love,  
Me

Kurosaki, just give it up. You have meet somebody you care about and want to marry her, so have I. I've proposed and the wedding date is already set. She is pregnant with a boy and we already have his name in our minds. Stop sending me letters and move on with your life.  
From,  
Ryuken Ishida

Ryuken, I took what you said into consideration. Me and Masaki are getting married on the 4th of May, she is pregnant with a boy as well. I've moved on, but I would like to stay in touch as friends.  
Sincerely,  
Isshin

Kurosaki, that arrangement will be fine. My wedding is the 1st of November because the baby will be coming around then.  
Sincerely,  
Ryuken Ishida

Ryuken, our son was born and he has the craziest orange hair! His eye's are a dark brown and I don't think he looks anything like me or Masaki! That's sooo wierd, right? His name is Ichigo. How's your boy? Masaki wants to meet him, asap.  
From yours truly,  
Isshin!

Isshin, our son was born with dark navy hair, like I used to have. His eye's are a very deep shade of blue, like Madeline's, which is strange given his pale skin color. We were concerned at first, but after he passed all the medical checks the others in the hospital assured us that he was fine. His name is Uryu. Madeline would love for us to get together soon.  
Sincerely,  
Ryuken

Ryuken, Masaki just had two beautiful phaternal twins! Karin and Yuzu. Please, stop by whenever you aren't busy!  
~Isshin

Isshin, I'm so glade for you. Uryu's 4th birthday is coming up and you're invited.  
Sincerely,  
Ryuken

Ryuken, Ichigo's birthday is coming around July, since he already is four. The whole family would love for you to attend!  
≈Isshin

Isshin, Madeline is dying of cancer. Nothing will work against it and she is going to die. Uryu won't stop crying and I really can't deal with it right now. Madeline is the only one who could ever get him to settle down when he's worked up like this. Can you ask Masaki to help? I think he's missing a womanly figure in his life.  
-Ryuken

Ryuken, I am sorry for what's happening. Masaki said she would watch him for as long as you want. Remember, I'm here for you. I'm your friend.  
-Isshin

Ryuken, why aren't you answering? I've tried your phone and your work, but you never answer. Please answer my letter.  
-Isshin

Isshin, I'm sorry I haven't been answering. I've been over my head lately. Uryu has been spending everyday at my father's house because I'm to busy.  
-Ryuken

Ryuken, Masaki got attacked. Ichigo was with her at the time. She's dead. I need someone to talk to.  
-Isshin

Isshin Kurosaki, I'm sorry for what happened. I don't really want to continue this, though.  
Sincerely,  
Ryuken Ishida

Ryuken, please continue this.  
-Isshin

Ryuken?  
-Isshin

_I can't stand this constant nagging that I'm doing something wrong. I can tell that Sokens dead, and I want to make you feel better, but I can't. Uryu is eight now because Ichigo is and it just struck November 6th. Keeping up an energetic act for my children, while I'm feeling like this on the inside, is not a good thing. But considering what you're doing… Uryu's birthday is today and I bet he'll be celebrating it alone. It's exactly 6:13 am, the time of his birth._

_All my love for you is still here and it will never go away. You were my lover, but now you're my best friend. I can't believe that we said some terrible things to each other. But, considering the facts, we haven't talked for two years. My life is carrying on, yours? Why are you bringing your only son down with you? That is you, though. If you're going down, you're going to take everything and everyone down with you. Just say you love me, and I'll tell you I'm sorry. I don't want anyone else to feel like I do._

_I saw you. Smoking. I thought Madeline got you out of that habit, it'll kill you, you know? I can't believe that you're turning back to this. All I can do at this point is hope. Uryu's thirteen, I know because Ichigo is thirteen and today is November 6th. I'm pretty sure that now, your only son is your only hope. I hope he can open your cold navy eyes, to see all that's happening._

_I was wrong, I know I was, and I'm so sorry. Now, I don't want to give up. I saw you today, saving your son from the Hollow. There is hope for you and your son is the one who is bringing it. Along with the rescue, I heard the half-assed deal you made with him. There are so many loopholes that even I could find twenty. You're making your life harder. Let your son in. Let him understand your true intentions._

Ryuken, I can't hold buildings. I'm not strong enough to hold myself and help you along with your own problems. What am I supposed to do? You know that I will always love you, if not as a lover, than as a friend. I will always help you with anything I can. This time, I can't help you. Please, let me back into your life. Let Uryu back into your life.  
-Isshin

**Please just stay **


End file.
